<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wolfstar one-shots by jamaispur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709658">wolfstar one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur'>jamaispur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Bois in Love, M/M, Soo, although i don't think so, dorlene???, gay as everything i write, i can't wait, i love them, jily????, maybe smut, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>ksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks i cannot wait!!</p><p>come say hi to me on <a href="https://jamieeeeeeee.tumblr.com/">my tumblr!</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, and - Relationship, maybe minor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wolfstar one-shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks i cannot wait!!</p><p>come say hi to me on <a href="https://jamieeeeeeee.tumblr.com/">my tumblr!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>heey!</p><p>i am currently taking requests for wolfstar! you can mainly request fluff and angst, although i am utter trash at it, soo</p><p>please drop your requests on this chapter, so it will be easier to find them for me.</p><p>thank you! and enjoy reading!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>